Absolute Zero Ukanlos POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: The White God dwells in the temperature of Absolute Zero, will these four hunters seal it's fate? Read to find out :P


Here it is colder than any animal can bear. Anyone who ventures here risks a freezing death from the temperature of Absolute Zero. I am the only one who can thrive here. The previous avalanche has left enough ice and snow to support my weight. Light but prominent footsteps on the glacier above me betray their entrance. I look up through the frozen water. Black shadows are visible on the ice. I never get any visitors. But these visitors aren't here for a kind greeting.

Bubbles of air escape from my gaping mouth. I swim up to the surface, my serrated fins slicing through the ice with ease. The black shadows scatter. I leap out of the ice, revealing my full size to the hunters that stand before me. There are four of them. Two with blades, one bigger and one longer, one with a horn of some kind, and one with a gun. I shake the excess snow off my back. I dig my chin into the ice, and then fling chunks of it up into the air. The hunters split off in two different directions, just avoiding the ice shards that land with an immense smash in the area where they were previously standing. I turn to where the hunters with the gun and the longer sword ran to. I glare at the hunter holding the sword. I sense there is something different about this human. I breathe in the air through my nose, and then exhale it in a frozen cloud of mist. This hunter is _female_. This changes nothing. I brace myself and bury my chin into the ground. I heave up huge chunks of ice, which are aiming to land on the female. The hunter with the gun shouts something, and the female dodges my attack. I snarl and turn to the gunner. I brace myself, and then leap at him. He dodges, and then fires multiple bullets at me, exploding on impact with my tough shell. I hear a call to my right, and turn to where it is coming from. The hunter is playing his horn. I only just notice the hunter with the bigger sword charge up his attack. My eyes widen. His sword comes slamming down on my right hind leg. I flinch; his attack has nearly broken my leg. The huntress comes around to my other hind leg, and I lash my tail around to keep her away. She falls over against the ice, and slides into the wall of the Mountain Peak. She grunts and gets to her feet. I feel more explosions on my back, and then something shatters. I crash to the ground. My fins are broken. I breathe heavily, sucking in the freezing air. The female and hunters with the horn and bigger sword attack with all their might. The hunter with the horn brings it up above his head, and then brings it crashing down on my face, snapping off a piece of my chin. The huntress slashes at my back legs. The hunter with the bigger sword smashes into my tail. Finally I find my balance, and I strangely feel heat beneath my stone cold scales. I rise up on my hind legs, and then let out a bellowing roar that echoes around the Mountain Peaks. Chunks of snow fall from the tall spikes of rock around me. The four hunters fall to the ground, covering their ears. I land on all fours, and turn to the gunner. My ice cold eyes pierce through his soul. I brace myself, and then let out a stream of ice from my gaping mouth. The female hunter pushes him out of the way just in time to make me miss him. I snarl and lash my tail around again, catching the female in the process. She lies motionless in the powdery snow. The gunner wails with the loss of his fallen comrade, kneeling by her side. He grabs his gun and shoots more bullets at me; multiple explosions of fire sting my face. I slam my tail on the ground and scream at the gunner. I attempt my attack that failed the last time around. I brace myself and inhale the freezing air. A stream of ice blasts from my mouth, and strikes the hunter. He yells in pain, and then falls to his knees. He looks up at me. I stand up to my full height and glare at him with my cold, ice blue eyes. He tries to crawl over to the female, but falls unconscious an inch away from reaching her hand with his. I snarl and turn to face the other two hunters. They look shocked. They take a step backwards, gripping their weapons in fear. I see sweat trickle down their cheeks. They shiver in the temperature of Absolute Zero. Two of their comrades are down, and now my anger and rage is focused on them. The one with the bigger sword runs up to my face and charges up and attack. I lean backwards then snap at him. He is brave, but he chooses the wrong time to attack. He rolls on the floor to the last hunter's feet. He reaches up to the hunter with the horn, says something, then passes out. The hunter with the horn looks helpless, but his face tells me that he has a rage deep inside of him now, too. He kneels down to his fallen friend. I take a step closer to them both. He pats his unconscious friend on the shoulder. He stands up, holding his weapon. I rear up on my hind legs, and then slam my body onto the rock hard ice. The hunter slams his horn down on my face, and I flinch as another piece of my chin is broken clean off. I fix my gaze upon him. I dig my chin under the ice, and then fling up chunks of the rock hard snow. The hunter dodges one. The other ice block lands right beside him, the impact knocking him down to the cold glacier floor. He cries in pain. His life energy saps away, and I stride towards his fallen body. He reaches for his hunting horn, and then falls unconscious. I rise up to my hind legs and my bellowing roar echoes around the Mountain Peaks once more.

The four hunters that attempted to seal my fate were powerful; they made a team that was stronger than anyone I have been up against. However the White God still reigns supreme in the glacier at the Snowy Mountain Peaks, waiting for those four hunters to attempt the battle again, pursuing the extreme temperature of Absolute Zero.


End file.
